The present invention relates to a golf club head, and more particularly to a golf club head and laser pointer arrangement, in which a laser pointer is mounted in a recessed chamber in a golf club head, and controlled to emit a laser beam for pointing the ball toward the target hole.
The game of golf has become more and more popularly accepted. However, it is not easy to a beginner to drive or put the ball into the hole. A beginner may need a coach to teach driving the ball with the club.